


Promotion

by WritingsOfAHobbit



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for BOTFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfAHobbit/pseuds/WritingsOfAHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr prompt: <br/>Can I suggest a fic where the reader is a human member of thorins company & they're trying to all get everything together after the death of thorin/Kili whilst fili didnt die & he's set to be the new king & the reader becomes his advisor & they actually end up together? I think cause fili is such a background character, you could really twist his personality into whatever you think fits ^.^ I always thought of him to be more nervous/kind hearted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotion

A coronation should have been a happy, joyful affair. Music should have rung throughout the halls of Erebor, dwarves should have feasted until they grew too large for their clothes and alcohol should have been more plentiful than the water from the River Running.

But there is no celebration and there is no music. As you fix the heavy ceremonial coat around Fili’s shoulder you have to blink back tears.

Fili might reassure you, tell you not to cry, but a few salty tears have already made their way down his cheeks, vanishing into his every growing moustache. So the task of reassurance falls to you. “They would be proud.” you flatten the fur and step back to take in the blond prince.

“They should be here.”

You sigh sadly, and nod. Fili turns his head to you, the crown of a prince glinting in the candle light. It’s the last time he’ll wear the thin strip of metal, embedded with gems. Soon a greater crown will rest on his brow. “Do you want me to find your ‘amad?”

Fili shakes his head. “Let her rest. She needs her strength.”

The loss of of King Thorin and Prince Kili had broken the hearts of many in the mountain, but none had suffered as much as Princess Dís. You had thought once that Fili might feel the loss equally, but he told you that it was not so bad as he still had you. You’re sure the words were meant only to comfort you, but you said nothing against it.

Despite the finery he’s clothed in, Fili still looks uneasy.

“You’ll make a great king.” You assure him, taking his hands in his.

“I will with you as my advisor.” Fili looks up at you and manages a small smile. “Even if I have to unseat a few grumpy old gits.”

You laugh a proper, amused laugh. It’s no secret that a few of the older dwarves on the council don’t like the idea of a human advisor, but the younger ones really couldn’t care less. You’ve managed to help Fili overcome the worst of his grief and you’ve helped to keep the sickness at bay. In the eyes of many dwarves in Erebor you’re just as much of a hero as the others. You don’t want to be worshiped as a hero, but it’s better than the alternative.

“I had some doubts last night.” Fili says suddenly. “About how well I’m going to be able to run Erebor, even with you by my side.”

“Fili, we’ve had this conversation a hundred times. You’ll be the greatest king, I’m sure of it.”

Fili lifts your hands to your mouth and kisses your palms. “I don’t expect an answer, but I’d like to ask this just to get a basis. If your answer is ‘yes’, then I’ll do things properly before I ask you for good. It’s just that other people are going to start asking me this and I’d like to know what my answer should be.”

You smile lovingly, tapping your friend on the tip of his nose. “So what’s the question?”

“Will you consider becoming my wife, as well as my advisor?”

The question takes the breath from your lungs, and you blink in surprise. “W-wife? Fili, we aren’t even dating.”

“I know.” Fili holds your hands tightly. “I’ve had feelings for you for a very long time, and they’ve gone beyond the point of friendship. I want you to become my wife, but I’m happy for you to just remain my closest friend.”

You tilt your head and your heart rate starts to pick up. It’s not exactly the most romantic proposal you’ve envisioned, but it’s one nonetheless. “Ask me again in a few months.” you smile, leaning to kiss his cheek. “For now, you can start asking me to dinner.” 


End file.
